abuse
by Psycho-Sango
Summary: set around civil war times in the U.S. A kid named InuYasha gets in some big trouble and I could be deadly... KagomeInuYasha hints of Mirokusango notreally in there too much...
1. BIGINNINGS AND A FIGHT TO SURVIVE

disclamer: me owns nothing grumbling though I wish I did please enjoy my first short 2 part story... which i did in a night and a half not beingable to sleep at night and sleeping during the day, day... by the way half of this was a dream the first to right before the climax...

pre thing

"In a old down when little girls still wore corsets and you'd think everyone knew everyone's name... there was a sixteen year-

old kid no one knew where he lived or where he came from... Me Inu"

"I will only tell the story twice to tell a part they miss... my name is Mrs. Joan"

"And me we will be switching off telling this story I was an adventurous fifteen year-old girl always getting in trouble for

something or another Kagome"

story starts

Inu's pov

"I was attending school like every boy there there were whispers about me having ran away from home and coming here... I

wish..."

"the story starts on a school bus as almost all the guys waited to see if they where going to ditch school or not waiting to see if a girl was going to come and make school worth going to..."

Kagome's pov

As I was rounding the corner wearing my dress

The door to the bus slid open and shut and I got to the bus and asked the driver "Why did you wait for me?"

"Well young lady do you think half of these boys would come if you didn't?"

"Well yeah I think they'd go..." I replied

"Kagome they would not" replied my best friend who was better mannered than me...

"No one cares if I come or not except you Sango" I told her

"I care" came from a bunch of the guys on the bus...

"See Missy if I didn't wait for you very few of the boys would stay on... they'd all go and ditch school"

"I doubt that..."

"Kagome what happened to your corset?" Sango asked.

"Oh um yeah it's ripped" I told her as some of the boys gathered around

"What did you do to rip it?"

"Did you climb a tree?"

"No I don't want to talk about it..." at that point all but one boy backed off and another one came out from the shadows...

"Kagome what happened?"

"I was out walking late last night and Mr Garner jumped me I think he was drunk but he ripped off my corset... then he tore the sleeve of my dress... but I got away thanks to my guardian angel...he knocked him out...I fainted after I got to the old oak tree and when I woke up I was on my front porch and my parents where fussing over me and started to ask what happened."

"You mean he tried to rape you while he was drunk..."

"I think so...but he didn't get the chance"

"Oh honey it's ok..."

"I know..."

A little later the boys started to ask me which one I like better...

"You mean who would I kiss?" I asked them.

"Yeah who do you like like that..."

"My guardian angel... he stalks me but I can tell he means no harm with it... He just wants to make sure nothing bad happens to me...I want to thank him and I'm pretty sure who he is...but I'd like him to admit that he is though" I told them.

All the guys groaned.

"Wait Kagome... You mean there's a guy around here our age willing to take on an adult for you?"

"Yes... he's so strong...and he knows what he's doing when he gets in fights..."I said starry eyed...

"Uh ho" Sango said thinking 'this means trouble...'

"Dad's not too sure if he likes the idea but I'm sure that's not the only time he saved me... I don't have any proof but I think he's fought some people who where going to rob me... I have no proof because some out of towner's where fallowing me they where the shady type and I looked back after walking aways a little scared... and seeing no one I strained my ears and I thought I heard some fighting in a back ally near where they had been walking...behind me"

"Yes you caught me I took out all those shady guys for you" said a guy named John...

"No you didn't...his hair is longer than yours plus there's no way with how stupid are you could fight like he could it's like he'd been trained how to fight and it was almost like he calculated every move so he could take him out fast...plus he's movement was much faster than you..."

the bus driver had been listening to me she chuckled "It sounds like none of the troublemakers would be able to beat this kid up..."

"Really I don't doubt that he's the strongest boy I've ever seen but I've only actually seen him fight while being my guardian at night when it's to dark to tell anything but outline...so it could be one of the guys at school who just won't fight with them because they know they are the superior fighter... it's not even comparable to seeing one of the fights at school... it's amazing..."I said as the school bus came to a stop

"Hey Inu I've never seen you fight nor you Miroku... though who expects nerds to know how to fight... hey Jared no one knows how you fight... fight with me..." John Said...

"Don't dismiss anyone just because you don't think they can fight... but don't try to provoke any fights just to figure out who they are and certainly not when a higher intellectual thinks they already know..." I told him making everyone laugh at him... because they know that I meant I'm smarter than him truth be told I'm one of the four smartest in our class... and everyone knows it..."

"Everyone knows I was trained by monks plus I don't like Kagome and I defiantly don't stalk her..." Miroku said

"Of course you wouldn't you wouldn't go that far when it comes to me but maybe if it where Sango it'd be a different story..."

"And Inu doesn't like her... though no one knows much about him..."

"That's a funny thought that Inu could actually be anything but cold and quiet and unprovoked ever..." Miroku said

"I suspect that combination of attributes might have to do with a past loss or possibly abuse...maybe both..." I said...

Inu's pov

I was surprised she got all that from just my actions and it showed for a second...

"Inu have you been abused?" asked Miroku when he saw the shocked expression on my face for the split second... as he put his arm on my shoulder...

I winced since how I had a huge bruise and a deep cut right where he put his arm...

"It's none of your business..." I said recoiling and sitting in my seat...but Miroku was persistent and fallowed me trying to see my shoulder since how I had winced...

When he got a good look the teacher came out and told everyone "stand for role call and uniform inspection..."

"It looks like everything is in order... Wait Miss Higurashi where is your corset?"

"It got ripped off last night My mom is fixing it..." Kagome said

"Please Mrs she'll have it tomorrow she doesn't really want to talk about it..." Sango said...

"Well first I have to say how disappointed I am at most of this class the last math test only four people actually passed but Inu Kagome... I'd like to say how proud I am to be able to teach you... you both passed with a hundred percent... let them be standing inspiration to your want for higher education... so while those four who passed don't have to redo this unit they may have free time outside" said Mrs. Joan

"I'll give you one guess who the other two are..."

"Sango Miroku you passed too but not quite as well..."

"98 I got one wrong..."

"95 I got a couple wrong hey what did you get for 24?"

"That's the one I got wrong... what was 24 ma'am?" Sango asked so she could compare

"It was 45..."

"oh ok I see how I messed up..."Sango said then ran outside...

"I'll find that out later..." Miroku said... his mind on my bruise and cut...he ran outside and he grabbed my wrist to confront me

"Let go of me..." I said

"Not until you tell me what happened to your shoulder..." Miroku said...

I turned around and said "it's nothing"

"Kagome was right wasn't she?" Miroku said tightening his grip...

"Let go Miroku..." I said with a low growl... Miroku frightened by the way I was acting let go out of fear...

"Inu why does no one know how you came to be here? Where do you live obviously you live with someone..."

"Fine you want to know something My father was a general... he was murdered the night I was born... I lived with my mother for six years until she was shot..."

"That's about when you showed up here..."

"Who's your guardian then?" they asked me...

"Shh... no shut up" I said

"What's with you" Miroku asked

"Never talk about me being abused it just endangers you guys..."

"You mean they are smart and have people watching you most of the time..?"Kagome asked

"I know the principal is one...I can't trust any of the adults... well I can the teacher she's noticed my bruising before but that night was weird I think instead of beating me that night they beat her...the next day she was limping and she was sitting like her back was bruised..."

"So theirs more than one...?" Sango saked

"Sometimes..."

"Other times they just watch as he beats me... they're frightened of him..."

"Why don't you fight back?" Kagome asked

"It only makes it worse I've done it before... mostly it's the times I don't come to school... he gets tired if you don't fight back but if you fight it lasts hours..."

"Shit it's Jaken again..."

"Inu what lies are you telling these kids?" he said with a murderous glare...

"What lies? We have been looking at the clouds haven't we?" I said...

"Come with me I think someone wants to see you..."he said grabbing my arm...

Mrs. Joan pov

"Hey look some old guy took a hold of Inu's arm..."Said a John as he glanced out the window and ran to the window

"Shit..." I said recognizing him...

"What is it Mrs Joan? Do you recognize that guy...?" the kids asked...

Inu

"Let go of my arm." I told him...

"No, you have a little visit you need to pay to Sesshomaru..." he said so I kicked him in the back of the knee causing his legs to buckle and fall, bit his hand causing him to release me, and ran...

"InuYasha I'm coming with you."she said as she ran to catch up to me then we ducked into a restaurant and I looked around not seeing anyone... but that doesn't mean anything...

Mrs. Joan

"Wow how fast was that?" asked John making me nervous

"What even happened..?" asked a kid... I drank a glass of water... my mouth got dry

Miroku and Sango came back inside...

"Good job kid but you're not out in the clear yet and you know that..." I said

"What? What are you talking about...? Mrs. Joan?" they asked

"Inu's In extreme danger... the less you know the better..."I said...

"What's this Sesshomaru like? Mrs Joan..." Miroku asked making me jump

"Cold Strictly cold... and deadly dangerous considering he's a lot like his brother except a lot more experienced in battle along with abusive and the son of the greatest general of all time...of course he's dangerous... especially with all his resources...there's little hope he won't end up in an body cast this time...or worse" I said after I found my voice...

"You mean this has happened before?" asked a Jessie...

"Not exactly not to this extent. Heaven have mercy and let this kid get away. He's suffered long enough..." I said

"Of course all those weeks at a time Inu vanished..." said John

"Those where times he couldn't even move because of how beat up he was..." I said

"So It's Inu's older brother...?" Miroku said.

"No not quite..." I said

"What?" Sango asked

"They're half-brothers..." I corrected them...

people suddenly emptied out of the restaurant...

"He's found them..." I said sick to my stomach... turning knowing what was going to happen...

Kagome pov

The waitress came up to the people next to us and they complained about the food bringing the cook out and he told them "Sorry I don't have the fryer to fry those potatoes..."then he muttered under his breath "Utahans"

"Hi Uncle Joe" I said as he looked towards the booth Inu and I hid at while he had unnoticed by me slid down to half lay in the other side of the seat...

"I heard you ran away from school... why..?" asked my uncle

Suddenly had Inu by the neck.. he said "Inu" in the coldest voice I've ever heard...

"Uh he he Sesshomaru what brings you out?" Inu said as I froze and looked behind me... at the tall guy with what looks like five tattoos on his face four of them looking like warrior stripes

"You do my dear brother...Jaken told me that when he went to pick you up for me you kicked and bit him... also I hear you've been talking..." Said the coldest voice I've ever heard...

Inu pov

"I haven't been talking I'm not stupid... I know what you did last time..." I said half choking...

"Ok, so why would Jaken lie then?"Sesshomaru said... drawing his sword and as he did the place immediately emptied... "No no the girl stays here... along with you cook..." Sesshomaru said

"Jaken's stupid I don't think he lied he's just too jumpy and if I say anything at all he'd think I was telling..." I said

"Your right Jaken's stupid but still you refused to come with him... and you know what that means... " Sesshomaru said as he pulled his sword out completely...

"No.. Not here Sesshomaru... Please..." I said glancing over at Kagome...

"Oh? Is there something I should know?..." Sesshomaru said... looking at Kagome... then back at me

"Come on get a place like this bloodied up? You'll get caught for sure why not just go where there's a place that is already blood stained" I said trying to get him to take me home at least... So maybe Kagome won't have to see it...

"Perhaps your right but... they are coming too..." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed my arm and let go of my neck as Kagura Jaken and some others made them fallow to a place I had to go almost nightly...the basement which you can only get to from a door at the back of the house to the basement where the ring is...

it was a bloody mess from all the times he beat me whether just with his fists or with a sword... he held back I could tell he wouldn't really fight unless I actually fight... the 'Ring' is a slightly raised platform about an inch above the rest of the room other than the ring the rest of the room was empty and always remained that way...

Sesshomaru let go of me and tossed me Tetsusaiga... "Come on get up and fight at least this time..."

"No..."

"No you wont you mean you're just going to lay there like a dead body? While I beat you senseless then kill you?" Sesshomaru said becoming viscous... as he kicked me In the ribs... and you heard a huge crack... Sesshomaru picked him Up and said "oh did that hurt? No? How about this?" he said punching my shoulder...

"Inu I'm begging you just fight back! I can't watch you let him hurt you..." Kagome screamed crying...

"You hear that even she want you to fight back... why won't you...?" He said holding me up... I kicked him causing my release and drew out my sword going for every possible point... Him blocking most other times he just tried for his own shots which I couldn't always block... I went left clash I went right clash I went right again contact but he cut my leg... I went for an above blow which almost ripped his left arm completely off... "Well finally you become serious..."

"Shut up you made a mistake this time" I told him as he cut the last of his bleeding arm off...

"What making the girl watch? You're attached to her aren't you... I don't regret making her watch I'm pretty sure she's the reason you snapped" Sesshomaru said as I took a swing at his upper right side as he ducked and blocked making me loose grip of my sword and fall...

My sword flew out and landed handle down in the ground...behind Sesshomaru "opes uh oh what now no more sword what will you do?" he said as I rolled to the side and his blade hit what would have been a deadly blow if I hadn't moved... he went for another blow but I blocked with my arm he got it good I felt a loss in moment possibility but I got to my sword and had to lift the hilt out of the ground by the blade cutting my hands finally I had hold of the grip again my arm and hands bleeding... my breathing heavy making me wince breathing made my side hurt...

"good your feeling the pain and fighting... actually fighting... maybe you've finally realized that the whole time you where fighting for your life..." Sesshomaru Said... laughing crazed as it rained outside along with thunder striking...

I went for a low blow clang he blocked... I tried a left high... clash he blocked.. A low left contact I cut his foot off... and he fell to the ground causing Kagura to flee along with everyone but Jaken... Jaken went to my defeated brother as I walked to the steps of the basement holding my side...dragging my blood stained sword clank clank clank...I heard it cry as I went up the stairs... Kagome ran after me... her uncle fallowing her...I got outside and sat down wincing at the movement in the cool rain letting it wash away the blood... Mrs. Joan had seen the people shuffle out of this building and she came around the corner to see me sitting there in need of medical treatment seeing the blood that was on my sword she ran down half the basement steps to see Jaken talking to the crippled Sesshomaru... she came back up and said "you are a better man for leaving him alive..."

"Rain... It's so beautiful...There's so many amazing things in this world..." I said suddenly... then lightheaded I fell unconscious...

Kagome

"Kagome, Mrs. Joan help me pick him up we need to take him to the good Doc... heave ho" Said Kagome's uncle as they all lifted him up and walked to the doctors house... on the way being stopped by the sheriff

"What's going on here? What happened?..." Asked the sheriff taking Mrs. Joan's side

So she told him what she knew "he's been abused by his guardian...this has been going on for some time..."

"You knew about this why didn't you tell anyone... I couldn't one of his people realized I noticed and they brought me to him he beat me... I could hardly walk when I left and he told me if I did anything he'd kill me... and I knew it wasn't an idle threat"

"So What exactly happened tonight?" asked the Sheriff...

"Instead of just taking it while they made me and my uncle watch... Inu fought back... He was fighting for his life... He knew if he didn't do something this time he'd die...He was forced to cripple his brother by cutting his arm mostly off and then cut off his foot..."I said to the sheriff

"Hey girl grab my radio and call in 354 on the privet property lot 48 under the sheriff's command..." the sheriff told me

Obeying him I Grabbed the Radio pushed the button and said what he told me to.

"Who is this? let me hear the Sheriff" came a voice...

So I held the thing up to the Sheriff pushed the button "I'm a Little busy take care of it deputy..." he said

"Got it sir..." the deputy said

They got Inu to the doctors house and his wife opened the door and screamed bringing the doctor and his two kids out to the porch...

"Lets get him Inside he's suffered serious wounds..." the doctor said as they moved him inside his office and left

"He's ribs are cracked he's cut up all over he's covered with bruises and cuts he cut a tendon in his arm if it heals... He might never get the same mobility back... but what's disturbing is not all of the cuts and bruising are fresh what happened to him?"

"You knew...? This Sesshomaru guy did this to him... Didn't he?" Jessi asked looking from Inu to the Teacher... "Did he hit you too Mrs. Joan?"

"Y-yes Jessi he did.. to all the questions... no don't check.. He didn't break any of my bones and all the bruising is gone..." she said

"Sesshomaru?"

"He's a night shift grave digger... along with this kid's half-brother... and guardian..."

"An abusive caretaker huh...?" he said as he punched a wall... "people like that piss me off..."

"ladies why don't you go home? I'll keep an eye out tonight I'll let you know of any changes if you don't come back first..." said the Sheriff as they nodded and left

"Well Don't jump for joy yet you're going to be seeing him soon..." Said the Sheriff... "and he's not dead or gonna die... yet... not until he gets a fair trial"

"All the evidence you need is right there...!" yelled the doctor pointing to the room Inu is in

"But whether he's killed by quartering... Well what they can quarter... by poison, or shooting is decided by the judge..." Said the sheriff

"Yeah you're right..." the doctor said calming down...

"Well we have to move him again then lets put him in the spare bedroom" the Doctor said...

like I'm putting both chapters up today horray the first story i've written that i've actually ended...

fueled by monster assults the last few days after I woke up...

psycho- sango


	2. COURT AND THE END

hello again I told you I was going to send the other chapter today... so here it is part 2... disclamer on first chapter... sulks...you don't have to rubb in the fact that i don't own these caraters...

Last time

"Well we have to move him again then lets put him in the spare bedroom" the Doctor said...

This time

Inu

I woke up two days later with my side bandaged along with all my cuts covered in a bed...

"Oh so you finally woke up kid...don't move too much your ribs a cracked that's what makes it hurt for you to breathe... don't try sit up..." Said the doctor...as I noticed I was propped up with six or seven pillows under my back "I know what you've been threw... but I could never comprehend the pain and suffering that you lived threw...and why someone would do that..."

"Where Mrs. Joan, Kagome and that other guy..?" I asked

"Oh them they're at home right now..." said the doctor...

"Dad school's been canceled until after the trial... Oh hi Inu you're wake now...?" Jessi said walking in the room

"Yeah..." I said wincing...

"Don't make him talk too much remember his ribs are cracked..." her father scolded her

"Oh yeah I'm sorry..." Jessi said..."You should eat mom made a tray for you in case you woke up..." she said putting a tray of food in front of me...

"I'm pretty used to pain by now..." I told them... as I ate some of the food...

"I'm sure you're no stranger to it..."the doctor said...

"You could say that..."I told him..."I've broken things before..."

"And I bet they where because of your guardian too right?" the doctor said bitterly...

"Not the fist time but most of the other times yeah..."

"What?"

"Carnage was all I saw when I was little... I was pushed out of a building by my mother... I Broke my leg but she was shot seconds later they piercing her back, threw her heart and out the other side... If she'd been a second later I would have wounded me if not killed me on contact too... some of the enemies soldiers... before that My mother and I had walked many battlefields taking the best care we could of to all those soldiers who hadn't died yet... whichever side you where on... I learned the lesson of life and death just shortly after I learned how to walk..." I told him...

"What happened to your father?" he asked...

"I don't know much about him... but what I was told was he was murdered the night I was born and he was a great general..." I told him...

"So do you know of any sane family that you might have?"

"No not really... But I don't want to leave the area anyway..." I told him.

"Why is that?" asked the nice Doctor...

"You're Kagome guardian angel aren't you?" Asked Jessi looking at me...

"The response to that question will persist to be unidentified..."I told her crossing my arms

"What?"she asked so confused

"He's saying he won't answer..."her father told her

"Uh hu? alright I'll take that as a yes then..." she said opening the door and walking around the door

"But I didn't say that..." I said as she closed the door "feh..."

"Feh?"

"What? It's my word." I said looking at the doctor

"You mean the word you like to use to seem cool? You know you don't need popularity"

"Your talking to a geek I only use 'feh' when someone won't listen to me or their being annoying..."I said.

"Oh ok..." He said a little sarcastically...but I ignored it

"So when can I get up and move around?" I asked wanting to get out of here already

"A week as soon as I release you you've got a date with a court..." he said

"What?"I asked

"It's severing any ties you have to Sesshomaru and assigning you a new guardian... along with deciding what's going to happen to Sesshomaru..." the doctor told me bitterly

there was a knock at the door...

"Dad Inu's got a visitor... and it's Kagome" Came Jessi's voice kinda singsong...

We heard steeps up to the room..

And Jessi's dad opened the door and let Kagome in leaving the room...

"Do you have a clue why Jessi did that singsong voice?" Kagome asked him

"She thinks I'm your guardian angel..." I told her...

"So you aren't?" she asked me...

"I never said I wasn't but she thinks that because when she asked me I said I wouldn't answer her..."

"Would you answer if I asked you?" she asked me

"Maybe I would..." I said having a hard time breathing and it wasn't because of my ribs

"Are you my guardian angel? InuYasha?" she asked

"Yes I am but let's keep that under wraps..." I told her.. laying in the bed...

"Well then at least let me thank you properly because you never gave me the chance before" She said leaning over the bed and kissed me...

I now definitely had a real hard time breathing and I noticed my heart speed up quite a bit...

"You know I really love my guardian angel..." she said and I swore that if my heart went any faster it'd skip a beat... but then Mrs. Joan came in to check on me...

"Hello Kagome, Inu... Inu how you feeling?"

"I'm good... I've adjusted to having my ribs cracked..." I told her realizing I was in a daze when I started to reply...and Kagome giggled...

The week was the worst.. they wouldn't let me move from the bed... I was so anxious to get up an moving...but I couldn't

The morning I was promised I'd be able to move I woke up to see Kagome In my face "Rise and Shine sleeping beauty... or should I call you Snow White?" she asked...

"Why do you ask that?" I asked

"Because Snow White had to have a kiss to move..." Kagome told me as she came over by me..."Do you need a kiss?" she asked me...

"Maybe.." I told her

"I better give you one just to make sure" she said kissing me and not just a brush on the lips but everything... when Jessi walked in...

"Oh um I'll come back later..." she said...

"No I was just about to go outside..." Kagome said... blushing walking out the door...

"I see you aren't missing much..." Jessi Said

"Oh shut up" I said throwing a pillow at her...

"Come on get up dad approved you to walk today..." she said as I got up... "here you need some nice clothes for the trial..." she added and handed the clothes to me leaving the room...

I got up and dressed and walked down the stairs threw the door and outside to where Mrs. Joan, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and her uncle... Where waiting for me to come down...

"Well there he is..." said the Sheriff

"He's pretty much healed but his chest is still bruised..." the doctor told them

"he's not mentally harmed and he didn't lose movement in his jaw huh Kagome?"Jessi said making people look at her..

"What?" she asked choosing to ignore the question. Everyone rolled their eyes and said never mind

"lets get to that court..." Said Mrs Joan.

We got there on time and the judge said "you may sit lets see oh the abuse case... Defendant may say whether he pleads guilty or not guilty..."

"he pleads not guilty sir"

"I call the first witness to stand... Miss Kagome Higurashi..." Said the judge

"you may question her..."

"Now Miss Higurashi how did you come to know that the victim and fellow class mate was being abused?"

"Well I could guess just by his actions but I couldn't be sure and when I told my classmates that his actions could be the actions of an abused kid our friend Miroku asked if he had been abused and he wouldn't answer he also winced after Miroku put his elbow on his shoulder so he tried to look at his shoulder when he did get a look he saw a bruise and a cut on his shoulder... and later on when Miroku pushed the matter he admitted he was being abused... either by one person or more..."

"Did he say who?"

"No He wouldn't say He told us that if he told us we'd be in danger... and that people where almost always watching him..."

"What happened after that?"

"A guy he called Jaken came up to him trying to take him somewhere... InuYasha Kicked at his leg and bit his hand running away... I fallowed him and we ducked into a restaurant then in a booth... I saw My uncle and called to him not a second later I saw the defendant had him by the throat... he drew a sword and said something along the lines of you bit and kicked Jaken when I sent him to pick you up and ran away you know what this means... Inu convinced him to leave the restaurant and go home but he had people force me and my uncle to go with them... they lead us to a blood stained basement and had us sit in a corner as the defendant tossed InuYasha a sword and told him to fight this time... Inu told him no so the defendant kicked him in the side and I heard a crack then he punched him in the shoulder I told Inu to just fight not being able to look away but not wanting to see him just sit there and get kicked..."

"and after you said that what happened?"

"Well Inu started to fight back and he had a hard time it was obvious that the defendant was the better fighter... he let Inu get some blows just so he could deal some worse blows as well... finally Inu Cut the defendant's left arm mostly off trying to end the fight... but the defendant paused cut the arm the rest of the way off then Said seeming totally Insane something along the lines of your finally fighting you've finally noticed that your fighting for your life... then they started to fight again until Inu cut his foot off and he was on the floor Inu limped holding his side walking up the stairs draging the sword which hit the steps behind him I fallowed again he walked outside and sat down wincing still holding his side he said nothing Mrs. Joan came around the corner of the house Saw Inu then looked to the basement where Inu had suspected she got beat after she noticed the abuse...she came back and Told Inu that he's better for leaving him alive... then he randomly noted how the rain was beautiful and that the world has so may amazing things then he blacked out and my uncle Mrs. Joan and I started to carry Inu to the good doctor... but where stopped by the sheriff halfway there So Mrs. Joan told him what she new and then I told him what my uncle and I had seen although it was a lot more condensed than I did for the court..."

"That would be all miss Kagome"

"I would like to call up Miroku Hoshi"

"Yes sir" Miroku said...

"When you saw the plaintiff's shoulder what did it look like?"

"There was a large cut and it was wholly bruised..."

"And you asked him how he got it so what did he say?"

"It's nothing..."

"When you pressed on the issue and grabbed his wrist what did he do"

"He told me to let go of him and when I refused he repeated his words this time with a low growl added on the end scaring me so I let go..."

"After that..."

"the girls got him to open up... He told us how his parents died then we got back to the subject of abuse... he admitted people where abusing him sometime just Him other times it was a group of people... He told us that Mrs. Joan noticed his bruises and the next day she had been limping and holding her back like she'd bruised it... he wouldn't tell us names of the people who did it... and then this guy Inu had recognized and called Jaken he said something about he was going to take him to Sesshomaru then attempted to take Inu away from the school yard so he kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall to his knees holding Inu's arm... Inu bit him to get him to let go then ran away with Kagome fallowing At that moment Sango and I went Back Into the School where Mrs. Joan was as white as ice and shaking... one of the guys had drawn everyone's attention to the window... and I asked Mrs Joan what she new about this Sesshomaru and she Said that he was cold strictly cold and deadly dangerous she also told us that he was the son of one of the greatest generals of all times abusive and Inu's half-brother... she also said that she had little hope that he'd come back and that she was sure he'd probably either end up in a body cast or dead... looking out the window we noticed that the restaurant they we pass on the way to school suddenly emptied out and Mrs. Joan said that he'd found them... she turned from the window looking like something was bothering her... she dismissed class a few Minutes later... the next time I saw Inu he was unconscious in the good doctors house bandaged up"

"You may go now unless you have anything farther to say"and Miroku got down and went to the back of the room

"Mrs. Joan please come up to the stand..."

"When did you start to notice that the plaintiff had bruises..."

"Um about two months ago and I approached him a week after... but someone saw I had noticed and dragged me to the defendant... when he heard what the person had to say he took me around back to where his basement entry is he threw me down the stairs I landed on a heap at the bottom of the stairs... he came down and kicked me into the middle of the room...and hit me... I tried to get up but he stepped on my back forcing me to fall back down... and he said while putting more weight on his leg on my back that if I told he'd kill me and I wouldn't even see it coming...since how he's a manipulating abusive swordsman who's father was the great Inu no Tasho..." he kicked me then let me turn and run the best I could up the stairs egger to get away from him My right leg hurt the worst it had gotten hit repeatedly by the stairs as I fell He let me off and I knew he'd make good with that threat if I told.. Scared for my life I shut up I watched and noticed every wince that the plaintiff winced noting another bruise or cut... and the day that every one's been hearing about went on like they all said and one of my student's called everyones attention outside where the plaintiff was..."

"and what may I ask was four of your student's doing outside while the rest where Inside...?"

"I had let the four that had passed the last test go outside while the others reviewed the lesson and re took the test... or that's what I meant to happen... but like I was Saying one of my students drew the attention of everyone to the window I looked out to see a man I'd seen With Sesshomaru that day as I was stumbling out of is basement... and I watched with a dry mouth as Inu fought and ran way with Kagome fallowing him I saw they ducked into a restaurant I new he wasn't safe yet people started to pour out suddenly I realized Sesshomaru had to be the one making all the ruckus and I turned from the window with a bad feeling in my gut that Sesshomaru had every intention of Killing InuYasha... I tried to get focused back on teaching but I couldn't so I dismissed my class and went into the restaurant seeing no one there... I went to the next place I could think of... The basement... so I left as fast as I could to the house I went around back and I Saw Inu cut up bleeding holding a sword breathing... the rain was washing away blood off the sword he had so I looked in the basement and saw that guy talking to Sesshomaru who had his arm cut off along with a foot... he was bleeding... but not too bad I came back out and Noticed Miss Higurashi was there... I looked to Inu and told him that He did a good thing not Killing him on the spot just to stop the abuse and fighting... not quite in those words though and as Miss Higurashi Noted He said that the rain is beautiful and there's so many amazing things in this world before he went unconscious...I Have nothing more to say..."

You may leave... I would Like to here What the good Doctor has to say..."

"What Was the plaintiff condition when he was brought to your house?"

"Bad he was bruised all over the place On his arms legs chest back he had multiple cuts as well... and to top it all off his ribs had been cracked...he was Unconscious for two days and on bed rest for the next week... He's still bruised on his chest due to the healing of his ribs but I noticed something about his cuts and bruises not all of them where new some looked like they'd been trying to heal for a while..."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"The plaintiff had certainly been abused for quite some time... and the defendant should rot in hell for bringing this upon this kid...that is all"

"Does the plaintiff have anything to add to this?"

"Me? that day was told to you by several people there's noting that they didn't cover that happened that day..."

"How about other days before that day...?"

"Well, nightly beatings was expected... whether it was the defendant or people he had forced to do it for him... there was always someone who had to watch mostly the people that couldn't leave threated to stay and watch by Jaken the defendants partner threw thick and thin... or other people who where scared to leave... Knowing Sesshomaru could find them easily I wouldn't fight back because when I did all it did was rile him up more cause the beatings to last longer..."

"do you have any living and Sane family other than Sesshomaru?"

"Not that I know of..."

"You heard the evidence... The defendant was legally his guardian charged with is safety and wellbeing yet he brought such pain on the plaintiff"

"Would the defendant like to say anything?"

"No my client would not like to say anything..."

"What did the court decide?"

"We find the defendant guilty and he be sentenced to being shot by troupe 465..."

"And?"

"And the plaintiff having no family that could take him should be under the care of one of the towns people..."

"May I suggest to the court that the plaintiff would most likely would not want to be anywhere near here..." said the judge...

"That's true..."

"While in recovery the plaintiff expressed the wish to stay in this town" the good doctor said...

"I'll take him..." Said Mrs. Joan suddenly...

"Okay fine with me, any objections? No? Okay court closed..." said the judge

Kagome's pov

They took Sesshomaru too a cell... Inu walked away with Mrs. Joan... I fallowed Inu out with my mom and dad... behind me as they tried to comfort me but I didn't really need it...My uncle even told them "Quit that she's fine and I don't see her crying over anything and it's not like anyone died she just watched a duel... Her friend is more likely to need the help and I'm pretty sure he's fine too though... He's got a good head on his shoulders..."

"Yeah you're right... I'll meet you at home I have some errands to run" Said her father as he headed into town...

"Mom" I said...

"yeah sweetie?" My mother replied...

"Remember when I told you that I told you that I thought I knew who my guardian angel is?" I asked

She looked at me and said "Yeah you told me that you just suspected someone and you wouldn't tell me who you suspected it was... Why?"

"I Know who it is..." I told her.

"Yeah are you gonna tell me?" She asked Interested

"It Was Inu..." I told her...

"Oh really?" She asked looking from me to him..."Does he know you know?" mom asked

"I did realize before he started to run from that Jaken guy... and after I got him to admit it..."

"You thanked him like a good little girl...I assume" mom said.

"Yeah I thanked him..."

"You know I like him despite the fact he's been threw so much... his a far better guy than any of the boys around here..." She Said telling me in her own way that she'd approve if I decided to go out with him...

"Good I'm Glad you like him mom because I love him...and I've kissed him" I told her strait forward...

"I thought so..." she told me... as we went home...

"What do you mean her 'guardian angel'?" My uncle asked catching up...

"Kagome thought there was a few times that someone fallowed her keeping her from harm... and then a the night before Kagome had been walking outside on the road late at night...and Mr. Garner jumped her ripping her corset and the shoulder strap of her dress we think he was drunk but someone jumped him making him let Kagome go so she ran...and after a while she fainted not yet to the house... someone had brought her to the house along with the torn corset... figuring it was the same person we started to refer to them as Kagome's guardian angel..."

the next week the troupe 465 turned out to be men that Inu's father had trained with Sesshomaru's help and they shot him regretfully... then gave Inu their apologies and they told him they wished they could have saved his father or mother if they could of... and Inu being the way he is told them that they shouldn't feel sorry for him though he's glad he met them...they also said that they'd be happy to welcome him into their ranks if he ever decided to come into the military... but he refused and walked over to me and kissed me... ...by that time we where going out and they realized that if it weren't for me he might not have been able to deal with what had happened and they left Inu and I kissing while Mrs. Joan and My parents had been watching...

**The End**

**this story completly together like this is 18 pages thankyou oh each chapter is about 9 pages... and I finished a STORY!!!!!! DANCES A HUYPER HAPPY DANCE WIITH RANDOM PERSON TALKING TO FRIEND ON IM AND SINGS LIKE I'M DRUNK THEN SCREAMING DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**oh yeah those of you who are waiting on my other stories I'm sorry but I'm totally stuck on those ones... Luvs ya guys for sticking with it though... MUAH MUAH MUAH KISSES **

**I hope you liked the fight scene in the last chapter I don't write those to well... -;;; I hate myself... well Sometimes... THANKYOU !!!**


End file.
